TWILIGHT,STARBRIGHT
by isabelladiesnow
Summary: Isabella tries to win the heart of Edward, a vampire but a new threat tries to kill him as Vampires are now the food. Read Isabella's struggle as she tries to save Edward from being eaten.


Twilight

By Geaorge Lucas

"So, an Indian, a Frenchman, and the Pope are all on a plane. The pilot says, "Hey, are any of you not circumcised?" So the Pope lifts up his robe and says, "Shut up, stupid! You don't even speak English!" The Israeli asks the Japanese guy to open his eyes, but the Japanese man says, "I'm not squinting you crazy Jew, you're the one who sold me these cheap glasses!" What's the difference between a Belgian and a lump of dog shit? The Belgian drinks wine, but the dog shit smells good." – President Harrison our 79th President of the USA.

Phase One

Isabella woke up one morning and soon burned and died because she is a vampire.

Phase tw2o

Isabella B woke up one morning and found out that she wasn't burnt by the light for she is now no longer a vampire! She heads downstairs to the second floor of her apartment and greets her mom for some cereal. After she was done eating she went outside her house and on to the street where she was hit by a rushing truck.

pahSe thrre3

Isabella C left her hut and went straight to school. As she walked down the hallways she bumped into Edward, Edward Elric, "What the fuck?!" He yelled, "Don't you know who the fuck I am?" Isabella C was speechless, "I'm Edward Elric, muthafucka" He then casts his alchemy and creates a mouth in the concrete that devours Isabella C where she died a slow and painful death.

Phase foh, foh sho 4

Isabella D went to class and sat down. She then went back to her studies on intense college level mathematics. After she was done making her macaroni necklace her nameless parents walked into the room, "Hey there little-bity Isabella, we came to play choo-choo." Mom said. "We know how much you like peanut-butter and jelly, say it with me now PENUT BUTTER AND JELLY" He said loud and slow. "I'm not retarded assholes!" Isabella D screamed, her teacher came over. "Hello Isabella you forgot your cotton ball snowman.

Meanwhile in the outside reaches of time and space…

A being made out of a liver and a foot spoke to a being in the darkness, "Pluto cannot survive without our food supply. Go now, and bring me vampires. I MUST FEED." And then the school blew up.

Phazse fyevvv5

Isabella E sat in class, she was studying her studies and writing her writings. She approached Edward and asked him out on a date, Edward was about to say yes when he was shot in the face. Blood went flying everywhere. Isabella turned to see a man in a black trenchcoat eating a carrot smiling with a shotgun, "You like apples?" He asked. Before Isabella could reply she too was shot in the face the man smiled and said, "How you like them apples?"

Phase sexsexxx6

Isabella F walked up to Edward to ask him out, as he turned around he was actually the man from before, "Eat your vegetables?" And then he shot her in the face. Isabella fell in a bloody mess made up of bits of bloody brain and parts of her broken limbs.

Phase seleven7777,777

Isabella G walked up to Edward to ask him out, "Sure." He said and smiled, "I would not like to go out with you." He exclaimed. She squeeled, "Really? You really mean it? You'll go out with me?" "Yes, if you saying I will go out with you means I want you to fuck off than sure." They then went on a date, "I made the cowardly Lion look like the terminator that day."

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the school and in a sphere of light and electricity a cyborg appeared who was part robot and part lion, he got up naked. He looked around and scoped the area. He spoke to Isabella and Edward, "Have you seen John Conner?" It asked, "What?" asked Edward. The cyborg turned to Edward and ripped his face off. His dead body fell on the floor. "Nice face, 

give it to me now." He said as he wore his face. He turned to look at Isabella, "Have you seen the wicked Witch of the west?" Isabella shook her head, "n-" before she could finish talking the cyborg bit her head off and roared spitting out blood making fire spiral all around him.

Phase 4… ate apples and baynaynays8

"That's enough, enough to last for a lifetime." Edward said as he bit into a tube of super glue. "Edward, when are we going on our date?" asked Isabella H, as Edward turned around the man wearing a black trenchcoat from before could be seen wearing Isabella H's scalp over his head, "Pucker up, baby." He said as he shot Edward in the face with a shotgun. He walked up to the body and chewed on a carrot, "That's all folks."

Pahze bill NINE the science guy

After school, Isabella I was walking home from school when she saw Jacob, Jacob Singer. "Hey Jake! What's up?" Isabella I greets him, "…do you see them?" he asks, 

scared, "See what?" Isabella I asks confused, "Demons.. I see them. They're everywhere. I can't take it anymore!!"He starts to vomit, "Jake! Did you take your pills today?" "No… I should, you're right." Jacob takes his pills and transforms into a werewolf, he eats Isabella I and himself alive and runs off into the wilderness.

PhasE TEN

So check this out, The Funavin back in Phase 4 started an all out attack against Earth, trying to gain his food supply which are vampires. Isabella J, Edward, Jacob, Mike, Steve, Bob, Joe, Scooby-doo, The Cheetah from Cheetos, and Jill from Jack and Jill team up and create a galactic battle droids that can fuse together to form Voltron, the defender of the Universe! "C'mon gang let's go!" commands Isabella J. Everyone flies to space to fight against the Funavin. During the blast off, Isabella J to N died. The fight continues in space as the Funavin rides a space dragon and throws wolves at the team. "We can't take much of this!" Cries Edward. "Form up Voltron!" yells Isabella O. The droids fuse to form Voltron. He pins down The Funavin. "You can't destroy me!" "Why?!" yells out Isabella O, "Because I am your father!"

GASP

To be continued…


End file.
